You and Me and Baby Make Three
by d.graslie
Summary: After not hearing from Ziva in 3 months, Ziva shows up at NCIS, in the Observation room of all places but she's not exacly alone. Will Tony catch on to why that is and what that means for Tony and Ziva's future? Since Tony and Ziva's relationship is so unclear for Season 11, I thought us fans could determine their fate. Won't be a long story. Just a couple of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is not going to be a long story. Just a couple chapters. Sadly, Cote is leaving NCIS and will only make guest appearances in Season 11. That is one of the main reasons why my story will be a short one because Sadly, whatever they decide to do with Tony and Ziva, it will only be talked about, not seen. :( Still, doesn't mean it can't have a happy ending. **_

_**Ziva, In The Flesh**_

Tony was standing in the observation room, alone, of course. They havn't filled Ziva's position yet. Hell, who could ever fill Ziva's position at NCIS or in Tony's heart? He hasn't seen or talked to Ziva in 3 months, after seeing her off on that plane. For all he knew, she was spending time with Shmeil. He wasn't getting any younger and Tony had to thank Shmeill for a long of reasons. Taking care of him gave her life purpose when everything else in her life was in all kinds of different directions.

Tony replayed that night with her over and over in his head. It was a night full of passion, and it went way beyond lust, it was need that they shared for each other. Tony couldn't help but feel cheated, though. One night? After 8 years of tention, pain, hurt and struggle and all he got was one night? It didn't seem fair.

He tried calling her on a couple different occasions. He knew it would be more if she would just answer the phone but he honestly didn't know if that was even her number anymore. If he could just hear her voice and hear that she was doing alright, he might get through each day a little better.

Tony was about to leave the observation room when someone walked in the door. Tony had to take a few steps back, and blink a couple more times than that. Was it really her? Was it really Ziva?


	2. Chapter 2

_**"We"**_

Tony just stood there like he had just seen a ghost. Ziva was still his Ziva. Her hair was curly and down, she was wearing just enough makeup to bring out her already perfect features. Her big, brown, puppy dog eyes, her "Mona Lisa" smile. She was wearing a oversized coat. It seemed to be a little to warm but it was starting to turn cool there now.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but what exacly could he say? There was just too much at this point. Defeated, he just opened his arms. Not exacly for Ziva to run into them. It was all he could think of. Ziva thought she would have more to say, too but she just stood there, just as speechless as Tony. Ziva just gave a little smile and looked down. "I have missed the brisk, cold air."

Tony just shook his head. It was typical that she missed this weather. She always mentioned that they never got this in Israel. "I'll bet." a bit of coldness in his voice. "So, that's what you've missed? Not NCIS, not your co workers, not me?" It had to be said. He wasn't exacly angry with Ziva, but dammit he wanted answers. Answer only she could give. "The brisk, cold air?" Tears started to fill Ziva's eyes. She knew it would be innevitable but she really didn't want to meet with a angry, bitter Tony. She needed his support and comfort, now more than ever.

"Tony." She spoke softly. "What do you want me to say, Ziva?! I've missed you? NCIS just hasn't been the same without you here?" You knew all that already but you still chose to leave. You knew how it would effect all of us. I told you what it would do to all of us, to me but you still got on that damn plane!" Starting to shake in anger. Ziva just held that coat she had on closer to her body. It was like she was hiding something from him. He already knew about every scar that she had on that body. Why would she be covering herself up now?

"I guess it just took us some time to find home again. Even Dorothy had to get lost before she was able to realize what she had." Some tears ran down her face. Tony still hated to see Ziva cry but how about all the nights she made him cry? Maybe he was being selfish but he needed her with him, too. "This isn't a damn movie, Ziva. I can't believe I'm saying that but..." Then somthing dawned on him. Something he just didn't pay attention to. "Waite a minute, you said we. Who's here with you, Ziva? Is Shmeil even able to fly anymore?" Suddenly becoming concerned for the man. "No, it is not Shmeil." Smiling a little bit. Tony suddenly became angry again. Running a hand over his mouth. "Is it Adam Eshel?" Ziva just shook her head. "Well, lets see than, Who else is there? There's Ray but I was sure he was long gone, Um, Damon, Micheal or Roy decide to come back from the dead?"

Ziva just gasped while Tony went down memory lane with Ziva. She didn't know what else to do but hold her hand over her stomach and grabbed Tony's hand to put over hers. She just stood there for the longest time with her eyes closed, hoping Tony would catch on and fast. Tony looked down at Ziva's hands, still not fully undstanding what Ziva was trying to say when tears sprung to his eyes now, aswell. "We?" is all he could say. He was still standing there like he was shell shocked when suddenly Tony fell to his knee's. He was now face to face with Ziva's stomach, like there was a actual human face staring back at him. "We." is still all he could say. He just shook his head like he was trying to wake himself up from a dream that he desperately wanted to stay in. "Oh, my god, Ziva. We?" Looking up at Ziva now as she let the tears fall. Some landed right on her stomach. Tony just gently wiped them away while still trying to process what he had just found out. "Yes Tony, we."


	3. Chapter 3

_**You and Me and Baby Make Three**_

Tony just sat up on his knee's, kissing Ziva's belly. There wasn't much to show but there was definetely evidance of her being with child. Tony's own tears were running down Ziva's stomach which Ziva allowed. She just reached down and gently held Tony's face to her stomach. She adored this contact. It was like the three of them were sharing one, big hug. She just ran her fingers through his hair and continued to let things sink in for him.

He laid a couple more kisses on her stomach before speaking again. "A baby, Ziva? Our baby?" His crying turned into sobs now and that's when Gibbs heard the cries and bursted through the door. "Damnit, Dinozzo. What's wrong with-" Gibbs just stood there in shock. The man that had been like a son to him was on his knee's, kissing the stomach of the women who was like a daughter to him. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on. He knew the feeling. the pure joy of finding out that you were going to be a father and that the love of his life would truly be connected to him forever. He experienced all this with Shannon and Kelly. He knew that Tony and Ziva needed there time together. "Welcome home, Ziver." Is all he needed to say. Ziva just smiled at Gibbs as she held Tony to her body. "Thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs just winked at Ziva and closed the door. Tony held Ziva to him like they were literally glued together like that. Tony slowly backed away from Ziva's precious life source before gently standing up and facing Ziva now. He stood there, the tears falling, just like Ziva's. He gently wiped them away before speaking. "How- How far along our we?" That was still almost too much for Tony to say out loud. Was this really happening? Was he becoming a father and was Ziva really the mother to his child? "About 3 months." Was all Ziva could say. "That one and only night we had together."

Tony didn't want to be rough but he couldn't remove Ziva's coat fast enough. He took it and gently left it on the floor beside them. There Ziva was, standing in front of him, head to toe. All he could focus on was Ziva's stomach and then Ziva's face. That's all that mattered to him right now. Her beautiful face and the life she was carrying in her belly. Tony took a few steps foward and didn't even ask to envelope Ziva in a strong, loving hug. He didn't want to crush who too much because of the little peanut growing between them but Ziva reassured him that it was ok.

"It is ok, Tony. You can't hurt it." Tony just took that as permission to hold her close and for dear life. "It? You don't know-" Ziva just put a hand up to Tony's wet face. I thought we could find that out together." Tony couldn't stand it any longer and brought Ziva into the most passionate embrace he has had with any women. Even that night he shared with Ziva wasn't as passionate as this. "So, You and me and baby make three?" He took a deep breath in but it still shook when he let it out.

Ziva only laughed at the comment he just made. "Did that come from one of your movies or something?" Tony just took Ziva's face into his hands and stared at her for the longest time. "No, no movie. Like I said, this isn't a movie, Ziva. This is you and me. Let's face it, there is no movie to describe us." Holding her close again and Ziva did the same to him. "I love you, Ziva." Kissing her head now. "I love you too, Tony."

_**A/N There you have it. lol Kind of a cheesy way to end things between them but I hope you liked it. **_


End file.
